1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotatable mount.
2. Background
Generally, a monitoring and imaging apparatus may be an apparatus which is installed at a wall or a ceiling in order to prevent theft or accidents beforehand by monitoring entrants and continuously capturing and recording the movement of the entrants.
Such a monitoring and imaging apparatus includes a body in which a charged coupled device (CDD) for performing digital signal processing on an optical signal incident from a normal lens is embedded, a function adjusting unit including a group of lenses of an imaging device and combined with the body, and an imaging device signal processing unit for performing image signal processing on a digital signal passed through the imaging device and outputting an image signal. The function adjusting unit may include a focus adjusting device which may adjust a distance between the group of lenses and an imaging surface of the imaging device so as to capture a clear image of a normal subject. The focus adjusting device is adjusted according to an installation position and an installation place when the monitoring and imaging apparatus is installed, and forms a setting state of a focus required by the function adjustment.
Recently, with the increase of working parents, various types of small-sized monitoring and imaging apparatuses for monitoring children are being increased. The monitoring and imaging apparatus is set at a position of a wall or ceiling so as to capture an entire screen of a desired place to be captured. However, when the monitoring and imaging apparatus is installed on a wall as a fixed type, there is a problem in that a mount cannot be rotated and a focus may not be adjusted.